To me you are everything
by Seana26
Summary: Outlaw Queen. What if a guy with guitar in his hands entered Roni's bar, looking for job and place to stay he showed her his incredible vocal talent?
1. Chapter 1

Roni slowly rolled from her bed, her apartment was just above her bar and it tool only few minutes to go down to work. Two bedrooms were enough for her, too much even, but she didn't want to move out, it was her place, with her bed and her small kitchen.

She went to the bathroom and took a fast shower, she wore her favorite jeans and a red wine colored shirt, her bra was visible under it, but Roni didn't care. She was brewing some coffee and eating pizza leftovers. When she was ready to leave she looked at the nice apartment, only a couple of hours and she would be back here.

Roni's day was filled with her old customers, they ordered a drink or two and sat at the table, talking and filling the room with laughter. Roni loved her bar, she would do anything to bring more customers there, to expand her offer to other people. She was cleaning the glasses, standing by the bar, when the door opened, the bell rang loudly, when a man with a guitar in his hands entered the room. Roni looked at him a bit longer than she should have, he was tall, with sand blond hair and the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. He sat by the bar, putting his guitar on the floor next to the chair. When he smiled, Roni's knees became lighter, but she didn't want anyone to see it. She had been alone for so long for a reason, she had loved a man before, she had loved him so much her heart was ripped and smashed when she had lost him. Since then Roni didn't want to love anybody, it was too painful.

"What can I get ya?" she asked, standing in front of him.

"A beer would be fine, milady."

"You're not from here, right?" she asked, pouring the gold liquid into the glass.

"No, I'm actually looking for a job here, I came yesterday." he smiled. "I was wondering if you needed someone to help you? Or maybe I could sing here? Customers would like some live music."

"You're fast." she said, smiling, "but I don't think…"

"I can show you my skills." he said, licking his lips.

"I don't…" she started.

Before Roni could say anything, the stranger had arranged a mini stage in the middle of her bar, he stood there with his guitar hanging from his shoulders. All the clients looked amused when the first tones spread from the small space, they really enjoyed the rythm and the way he sang made Roni smile without her knowing.

 _Now I've found you I've found a new way of livin',_

 _baby now I've found you_

 _The way you do what you do to me_

After singing the whole song and giving some bis, the strange guy came back to his chair. He looked at Roni for a second, but after her opinion didn't came from her mouth, he finally spoke.

"What do you think?"

"Not bad." she replied.

"Not bad? I smashed it!" he shrugged.

"I don't know if your songs are good for this place…"

"If you give it a shot I'll prove you that they are good enough."

"Okay then. One month. If I see that your songs are bringing someone new here, and customers are enjoying them…"

"One month then.." he lifted his hand and his sleeves rolled a bit.

Roni looked at the piece of naked skin, it was just a tattoo, but she could swear she had seen it somewhere. She looked again at it, it was a lion tattoo, it wasn't big, but it was visible under his shirt on his arm. Roni shook her head and lifted her hand to meet his.

"Will you tell me who I hired?" she asked.

"Outlaw." he smiled again.

"It's your name? If so your parents don't like you much." she said with sarcasm.

"No." he laughed, "it's a scenic nick." I'm Robert, but you can call me Robbie."

'Nice to meet you Robbie." she shaked his hand, "since you work here… did you find a place to sleep?"

"Not yet. I went straight here to be honest." he scratched his head, "I had weird feeling I'd find what I'm looking for here."

"Well, in that case, you can spend the night with me…" Roni said before she thought.

"With you?" he smiled.

"Not with me…" she blushed, "in my home, I live above the bar and have one spare bedroom."

"Oh of course! I would love too." he answered, finishing his drink, "but I insist to do more here, like you will pay me for singing, but I can clean tables or pour drinks so I can thank you for giving me a place to sleep, even if it's just for one night."

"You can stay as long as you want, and thank you… I could use some help here." she smiled.

Roni quickly opened the door, with Robbie behind her, she tried to be faster than him and clean a bit before he could notice some of her lingerie thrown here and there at her place. He had only one bag of clothes and his guitar, he put it down by the door and looked at the place. Robbie loved the wooden floors, the light rooms and the small kitchen with fresh coffee. He looked at Roni and after she cleaned all her things, she finally spoke.

"Please, make yourself at home. I'll change and make the bed for you. The kitchen is there, the fridge is full if you're hungry." she said, disappearing into one of the rooms.

Roni wore something more comfortable, her grey leggings and a simply oversized t-shirt matched perfectly. She went to the spare bedroom and cleaned it a bit, she put a new covering on the bed and put some fresh towels in the bathroom. She felt weird with a man in her house, but something about Robbie intrigued her in a way no man had done after her true love. Roni took a deep breath and left the room, she entered the living room and looked at him for a moment. He was looking at her photos standing on the table.

"Something interesting?" she asked, approaching him.

"Is she your sister?" he asked.

"Yes. She doesn't live here anymore, but we call each other. Are you hungry? I can make lasagna." she said with spark in her eyes.

"I would love that, but only if I can do the dishes afterwards."

"Duh! Of course you do," she smiled, "I hate doing dishes."

After the best lasagna Robbie had ever eaten, both of them sat on the couch, he helped Roni put some fire on the fireplace, Roni poured a bit of wine and after a moment they both were talking like they had known each other for ages. She told him about her job, her sister and about how supportive her friends were. He told her some things about his family, how he started to sing and play the guitar and how he wanted to become a famous singer, but it was just a dream.

After he told her all that the room filled with the sweet sound of her laugh, Robbie tucked a straight lock behind her ear and smiled, but after a second he understood what he did, he didn't want to scare her.

"You have a sweet smile." he said, with his hand still touching her face.

"I.." she replied, looking at his lips, "I have to check something." she jumped from the sofa.

"Roni…" he said with sadness in his voice, "I'm sorry."

 _You're an idiot_ was the only thing echoing in his head.

Roni was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, her hands were shut on the sink and her breathing became heavy. She had known that guy for a day and all she was thinking about was to kiss him or to do so much more. When he touched her cheek a warm shiver went true her spine, it had been so long since someone had touched her that way, since someone looked at her in a way that made her heart pound. Roni looked at herself in the mirror again, she took a deep breath and told to herself:

"You deserve to be happy! Go there and kiss the guy."

After those few words of encouragement Roni left the bathroom. Her heart was pounding even more, her stomach was full of butterflies and her hands became sweaty. She hadn't felt that way in a long time and the worse thing was that she felt that for a guy she had met only a few hours before. Roni's thought ran to the worst scenario, that he was some kind of freak or murderer and she was acting like a naive girl, but to be honest she knew that he wasn't like that. She felt that right away when she met him, his smile made her knees get weak and made her happy. Roni entered the living room and sat in front of him.

"I'm so sorry. I acted like an idiot, you invited me into your home and I couldn't help myself from touching you… I mean I don't want to touch you if you don't want to, but your laugh….and your smile…" he couldn't stop talking.

"Robbie." she whispered, "shut up and kiss me." she smiled.

Robbie pulled himself closer to her, he lifted his hand and caressed her cheek with his thumb. Roni's eyes closed for a bit, she was waiting for his lips like she waits for air. He touched her forehead with his and after a second his lips crushed against hers. He sucked her lower lip when her tongue entered his mouth, he swirled his tongue over hers making her moan. At once Robbie opened his eyes just like Roni, at the same second their body parted and their eyes opened widely.

"Robin."

"Regina."


	2. Chapter 2

Regina opened her eyes for a bit, a Week had passed since they had remember about the other realms and their previous lives. She felt his warm body behind hers, his hand was resting on her waist and after a moment the sound of her giggles filled the room. Robin pulled her closer and kissed her neck with his arm around her. They had been so happy during that week, after the kiss the memories started to come back and even if they didn't remember everything, the most important thing was that they were together again. Regina's happiness was closer than ever, but she couldn't stop thinking about the cause of them being apart, she tried to remember how she had lost Robin, but she just couldn't.

Their days were filled by working at the bar, eating together and spending hot nights in their bed. Regina had gotten used to her new name and she had asked Robin to called her "Roni", she hadn't introduced Robin to her friends yet and the fact that he should be a stranger to her didn't help either.

"What's the plan for today?" he asked, hugging her tightly.

"Well, breakfast, work and later…" she smiled, biting her lower lip.

"I could have some ideas for 'later'..." he said, rolling her so he could see her face.

"You mean cleaning?" she teased.

"No." he said, kissing her neck.

"Robin…" she moaned, "we should…"

Robin tonge started to suck on her neck, Regina closed her eyes and bit her lip even more, she felt his hand under her shirt caressing and squeezing her naked breast. Robin's lips parted from her neck just to start sucking on her other breast, he took her nipple into his mouth and bit it gently making Regina moan even louder. His hot lips were tracing a path to her belly and later to her abdomen, Regina's back arched when he touched her clit with his tongue. Robin lifted his sight to see Regina's face, her eyes were closed and he could swear she liked everything he did to her.

"I can stop here…" he teased.

"You better not!" she said with a raspy voice.

Robin smiled a bit and after a moment his tongue came back to where he had started, he swirled it inside of her and after he licked her folds like ice cream he felt Regina shiver under his touch, her legs trembled and for a second he didn't know what had happened.

Regina never felt better, he was amazing and his skills took her to the edge. Suddenly her eyes opened wildly, she looked at the white ceiling above her head, the flashbacks of him laying on her laps make her body frozen. She felt so much pain in her heart and body that for a moment she thought she wad in someone else's body. Her body shivered even more and after a moment she finally could breathe again, she closed her eyes shut and after a while she finally spoke.

"Stop!" she shouted with pain written all over her face.

"Regina?" he asked surprised, "what happened?"

"Just stop." she said, leaving the bed and closing the bathroom's door behind her.

She was waiting for him to leave their apartment, Regina's head was filled with the pictures of Robin, Robin and her looking at his death. She knew that her happy ending couldn't be true, that something or someone would destroy it. The flashbacks of her holding his cold body on her laps hunted her for the whole day. She couldn't face him and she couldn't tell him what happened in the morning. She couldn't even look at him in the eye without crying.

"Hey Roni!" Rogers entered the bar.

"Hi! How is catching bad guys going detective?" she asked.

"Good. I saw you have a new coworker." he said, nodding at Robin, "should I check him?"

"No. It won't be necessary."

"You sure?"

"Yes, but thank you for having my back."

"Always," he smiled, "you're my favorite bartender."

"That's the compliment!" she laugh.

Robin was composing old boxes under the wall when he heard Regina's laugh. He took a step towards the place and looked at her smiling to the guy in front of her. He didn't know why, but he immediately felt jealousy grow inside of him. His eyes became bigger, he clenched his hands into fists and imagined his fist landing on the guy's nose. He took a step forward, after what happened in the morning he could swear Regina was avoiding him and he didn't want to make it any worse.

"Will we see each other at the bonfire?" Rogers asked Roni.

"The bonfire?" she asked.

"Yeah, Henry and Jacinda wanted to organize some fun stuff during the holidays for Lucy."

"In this case… sure, I'll be there."

"Good." he said, heading to the door, "uhm, maybe you'll take your friend with you?"

"Maybe I will." she answered quickly.

Robin left work earlier that day, he was jealous, furious and mad at once and he couldn't focus on anything. He got back to Regina's house and found a bottle with some brown liquid, he poured some into the glass and drank it all at once. The hot liquid spilled into his mouth and throat. He never felt that way before, he never thought that his love for Regina could be any more stronger, but it was and it drove him crazy.

At once the door opened, she stood there for a little while before she entered the room, Regina looked at him, sitting on the sofa with some whiskey in his hands. Regina was surprised that Robin drank alcohol, but she would do anything to do the same.

"Goodnight." she said, trying to hide in the bedroom.

At once Robin stood up, he took a step towards her, he looked straight into her eyes and grabbed her by her arms. He didn't want to hurt her, he just wanted to know what happened between them at the morning and what was going on between her and that guy from the bar.

"You have to explain it to me Regina!" he shouted, "what happened?!"

"YOU DIED!" she shouted, with tears filling her eyes, "you died." she whispered.

"What are you talking about? I'm here."

"Now yes, but the other time… you wanted to protect me, you gave me your life!" she cried.

"Regina." he hold her tight, "I would do it again and again. They will come back to us, the flashbacks, but you have to tell me what's going on. I was seriously scared this the morning, I thought I had hurt you or I had done something wrong and later when I saw you with that guy...Regina, I was jealous. I have never been jealous in my whole life!" he smiled, looking into her eyes.

"Robin," she whispered, "I don't want to lose you again."

"I'm not going anywhere. We can write our story differently this time." he rubbed his nose against hers.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise." she answered, "but I swear to God, if that guy flirts with you again…"

"He won't. Would you like to go with me? They are organizing a bonfire."

"I would love that, but I have to do something first."

Robin cupped her face with his hands, he put a small kiss on her nose and after a moment his lips were crushing against hers. He entered her mouth with his tongue, he rubbed it gently and after a while his lips were sucking on Regina's lower lip. When he pulled them apart, when they both needed some air, he finally spoke.

"Now, we can go." he smiled.

The evening was warm so Regina and Robin decided to walk to the place where the bonfire had already started, the orange-red flames could be send by far. Regina looked at her friends, they were sitting around the flames and looked straight into the fire. Henry and Jacinda were showing something to Lucy and Alice and Rogers were talking, most of it was Alice through. When they were closer, Regina grabbed Robin's hand, they had talked everything through and she wasn't as afraid as before.

"Hi!" she said, smiling to her friends, "this is Robin… my boyfriend." she said quickly.

"Your…" Henry started.

"You met… yesterday." Rogers added.

"We knew each other from… old times." Robin said, looking at Regina's face lit by the fire.

"We should do the 'if you hurt her, we'll kill you' talk, don't you think, Rogers?" Henry said with a smile.

"We will save it for the next time. Sit with us." he answered.

Robin helped Regina sit on the sand and sat behind her, so she could lean on him, he was looking at her talking with her friends. He admired her beauty as the bonfire lit her face again. After a moment he looked at the guy she was talking at the bar, he was watching him, but now he felt that he accepted him more than when he had showed up in Regina's life. Regina was wearing a pair of jeans and a thin shirt and after a moment he felt her shivering.

"Are you cold?" he asked, kissing her hair.

"No." she answered, looking into his eyes, "I have all I need."

Robin pulled her closer to his warm body, but when he felt her shiver again, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. Regina felt the warmth and after a moment she kissed him passionately. He closed his eyes for a bit to feel her sweet taste on his tongue. After a moment, as their lips parted, Regina finally spoke.

"I'm so happy that it was you who stole my heart, Robin." she whispered.

"I can't steal what was given to me, Regina." he answered, kissing her sweet lips again.


End file.
